makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Nero
Bio An orphan adopted by the Sparda-worshipping Order of the Sword, Nero grew up to become a Holy Knight of the order. He does not get along well with others and prefers to work alone, so he is usually given the Order's "special assignments." At First, Nero thought Dante was his enemy, but later, he realizes that the Order is his real adversary. Nero becomes a renegade, looking for answers and trying to save Kyrie, his childhood friend and love interest. Nero and Dante join forces to defeat the Savior, a flying statue possessed by a demon. They part on good terms when Dante entrusts him with the Yamato, which belonged to Dante's brother, Vergil. Movelist Skill Cards *Rainbow: Nero Performs a quick drop kick that causes a soft knockdown and has good range. *Red Smash: Nero performs an overhead slash that links into his launcher. *High Roller: An upward slash that launches and hits OTG. *EX High Roller: High Roller powered-up by the Exceed EX-Gauge. The damage increase depending on the Ex-Gauge level. *Roulette Spin: Red Queen’s blade spun in mid-air in a deadly show of force. *Split: Nero does a violent descending slash that slams through an enemy causing a hard knockdown, or a ground bounce to airborne foes. *Double Down: A powered-up version of Split using the Exceed EX-Gauge. The damage increase depending on the Ex-Gauge level, and all versions now cause a ground bounce and hit OTG. *Buster: Nero reaches out and grabs his opponent with his Devil Bringer. This grab attack has very good range, and can grab ground and airborne opponents but misses crouching opponents. You can follow up Buster with one of 4 different slam attacks. **Slam Dunk: Nero will slam the enemy into the ground. In the air, Nero will throw the foe to the ground in a similar fashion. A ground Devil Buster will slam the opponent into the ground 3 times, while an airborne Devil Buster will throw them at the ground causing a ground bounce. **Tail Spin: Nero grabs the enemy and swings them around rapidly before throwing them forward. When performed in the air, Nero stays aloft. When in Devil Trigger, the spinning is more vicious, and causes a wall bounce. **Assault Attack: Nero grabs the enemy and slams them into the ground several times, and slams it down in front of him. In mid-air, Nero will drag the foe to the ground before doing the same. This Devil Buster causes a ground bounce. **Impale: Nero will to impale his enemy with Red Queen, rev it several times, then shoot them across the screen causing a wall bounce. A Devil Buster will cause Nero to hold onto the foe as it is propelled by the lance, dealing more damage. This is the only Buster throw that is effected by Exceed. *Snatch: Nero reaches out and grabs his opponent and pulls them in. This attack functions almost exactly like Spencer's Wire Grapple attack but does not have its own follow-up attack. This is used to set up for Nero's Buster attack, and the airborne versions hit OTG. *Blue Rose: Nero fires his Blue Rose revolver dealing 2 hits per shot, and can be fired up, forward or angled. It can be charged up to 3 stages, and rapid fired up to three times simply by pressing an attack button 2 more times. While Devil Trigger is active, this attack becomes Summoned Swords if rapid fired. *Streak: A rushing slash attack with great range. The attack button used determines the start-up time, recovery time, and distance of the dash. *EX Streak: A powered-up version of Streak. The revolutions and hits increase depending on the Ex-Gauge level. *Calibur: An airborne rushing slash attack with great range. The attack button used determines the start-up time, recovery time, and angle of the dash. *EX Calibur: A powered-up version of Calibur. The hits and distance increase depending on the Ex-Gauge level. *Shuffle: Nero's counter attack, after avoiding an attack by backstepping, rush forward and counter with a fast, powerful blow. The L version counters normal and high hits, the M version counters low hits, and the H version dodges projectiles, but doesn't counter attack. *EX Shuffle: A powered-up version of Shuffle, the counter window is faster, longer, and the H version can now counter attack rather than just dodge. *Hell Bound: Nero pulls himself forward in any direction. He can attack coming out of Hell Bound. *Exceed: Nero uses the combustion system of the Red Queen to grant the next attack even more power. Nero's Ex-Gauge fills as long as you’re holding the attack button, and it can be special & hyper canceled. The gauge can be stored and charged with different uses of Exceed. Spell Cards *Maximum Bet: Yamato and the Red Queen combine to blow through enemies like a powerful wind that act as a projectile with high durability. This attack can be charged by holding the attack buttons to make the projectile slower, but inflict more damage. *Devil Trigger: When activated, a translucent shadow of a demon encompasses Nero's body. While this mode is active, Nero's normal attacks gain extra hits, his Buster and Snatch attacks upgrade to Devil Buster and Devil Snatch, he regains red health, and grants his a 10% speed boost. He stays in Devil Trigger for 8 seconds, can gain meter while it's active and stays in Devil Trigger mode in tagged out. **Summoned Swords: An upgraded version of his Blue Rose attack, Nero fires his Blue Rose revolver six times and summons blue magic blades that fire out at the opponent. This attack has a longer recovery time, but the blades will still be firing after Nero stops shooting. **Showdown: Nero slashes with the Devil Trigger's Yamato, and if it connects, he unleashes a barrage of slashes. The start-up slash is invincible, and can be charged by holding the attack buttons to make Nero dash during the slash. Last Word *All-In Buster: Nero reaches out with his Devil Bringer to grab his opponent. He pulls in his opponent for a gut punch, rapid punches, three choke slams, a launching uppercut and a giant overhead smashing punch that causes a hard knockdown. Misc. *Battle Intro: Nero bows mockingly and asks, "Shall we dance?". *Taunt: He puts a hand to his Ear and asks, “Watcha say?” *Victory Pose: He plants Red Queen in the ground, claps sarcastically and asks "Really? Is that all you got?" Winning Quotes Bingo! There's plenty more where that came from! Either way, you're not fit enough to get up for another ride. Ever since this arm changed, I've become closer to a demon. Yet I'll endure this power and do what it takes to protect my friends. Think I'm not cut out for this? Well, you'll blush a pretty pink once I'm done kicking your ass. I used to not really care for this arm, yet here it is, giving me all I need to beat you guys. I could get used to this. Vs. Self: Aw, Geez. It’s bad enough that people already confuse me and Dante. Vs. Dante: You see, Uncle? I’m a better swordsman than you! Vs. Vergil: I feel like I’ve met you before…. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! Vs. Ryu: At least I've got someone to fight for now. You're not really fighting for much of anything. Vs. Morrigan: Sure you're not Dante's partner in another disguise? You've got enough in common as it is. Vs. Strider: Lucky you. I just wish I ditched the Order as quickly as you did with your organization. Vs. Zero: In some way, we're both "hunters". The only difference is I'm handling things on my own terms from this point on. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: You’ve met Dante before? I can’t imagine him hanging out with someone like you. Vs. Arthur: I've fought against armor that don't even have people inside them and yours falls apart just as easy. Whatever you throw at me, I'll just throw back. Vs. Akuma: I guess you're a lot more of a devil than I am, at least in personality. Vs. Chris, Jill, Frank and Nick: Meh. Blasting zombies apart would get even more boring after a while. I'll leave that to you. Vs Reimu: If you’re just gonna half-ass everything, then go home. Vs Marisa, Patchouli, Alice, Koishi, Satori, Keine and Yuuka: You’d get along better with Kyrie than me. Vs Sakuya: Some maid. Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to litter knives? Vs Sanae: A down to earth girl like you as a shrine maiden? That’s rare. Vs Remilia, Yukari, Kaguya, Reisen, Tenshi, Tron, Demitri, Juri, Bass and B.B. Hood: You’ve got a jacked up notion of fair play, pal, and it’s beginning to piss me off. Vs Hong Meiling and Momiji: Tough girl, huh? Not bad. I kinda like that. Vs. Flandre and Suika: You can make more of yourself? Oh, sure, ‘cause that’s TOTALLY fair… Vs. Cirno and Dan: Hey, don’t step up if you’re not gonna put up a decent fight. Vs Youmu, Miko, Zero, Soki, Hayato and Masamune: What’s the point of packing a sword like that if you can’t even use it right?! Vs Utsuho, Mokou, Ken and Firebrand: Fire’s bad for the complexion. I burn easily; never tan. Vs Aya: Sorry, but I don’t have time for any paparazzi. Vs. Yuyuko: My arm ain’t food. Vs. Komachi: Not really doing your job, huh? Guess that explains why people keep surviving demon infestations. Vs. Iku: Can’t you lightning guys learn to stay in one place? Vs. Nitori, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Minamitsu and Roll: I don’t fight little kids. Kyrie wouldn’t be too happy. Vs. Ichirin: Your partner packs more of a punch than you. Sorry it still didn’t work. Vs. Byakuren and Ieusa: Ugh. All this preaching is putting me to sleep. Vs. Futo: Some fancy arrangements aren’t gonna bring luck. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be the one on the ground. Vs. Mamizou: I’ve already met a girl who played a trick like that. Ironically, she does a better job than you. Vs. Kokoro: Not much of a heart you’ve got. No wonder you lost. Vs. Mima, Shinki, Seiga, Bison, Anakaris, Wesker and Wily: This is what my arm is for: Sending guys like you back to hell! Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: How is demon slaying against the law? Vs. Kagerou, Felicia, Talbain and Amaterasu: I know Kyrie likes animals and everything, but I don’t think this is what she had in mind… Vs. Yuugi and Asura: That’s some power you got there. I guess that beating will take you down a couple notches. Vs. Medicine and Seija: I’m the monster? Look who’s taking, jackass. Vs. Yumemi and Tessa: You’re gonna have to talk nicer if you want to look at my arm. Vs. Nue, Kogasa and Hina: Fearful isn’t something I can afford to be. Vs. Kasen: Enough with the lectures. This is a fight, isn’t it? Vs. Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Hsien-ko, Megaman, Saki and Spencer: I don’t think you have what it takes to hunt demons. Vs. Sakura and Batsu: Isn’t this a school night? Vs. Trish: You again? You’re not even wearing your disguises. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: What makes you think dressing like that gives you an edge over bad guys? Vs. Ruby: How much do you really know? Vs. Gene: There must be a reason you have that hand, right? Vs. Jin: Might as well take that thing back to the scrap heap it came from. Vs. Shantae: You’re too nice to be wearing that get-up. Vs. Amingo: What the hell… Vs. SonSon: Careful where you shove that thing, sister. Ending Fafnir: Grawr! *losing consciousness* rawr….. (You’re more of a demon than you think.) *dies* (Scene flashes forward to Nero with Kyrie as they help Reimu clean up her shrine.) Nero: Maybe I am…but at least I know what I want to live for. (Their peace is interrupted as Mima comes in with an army of Youkai to stir up trouble.) Nero: Kyrie, why don’t you and the shrine maiden go back inside? I think this is a mess only I can clean up. Kyrie: Okay. Just be careful. (She and Reimu enter the shrine.) Mima: You really sure you want to do this, kid? (Nero draws Red Queen.) Nero: Honestly, I’m surer now than I’ve ever been. (The devil bringer glows as he cocks it back.) Nero: Let’s ROCK! (Throws a punch to emit a giant demon fist being thrown at Mima and her army.) Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters